Radion
Radion is a planet in the Chechkal cluster in the Berol grid of the Andromeda Galaxy. It was once the home of a civilization made strong through nuclear power, but has since become a desert wasteland. As radiation leaked out unchecked, life was forced to adapt to survive in the only remaining habitable places on the planet, which were toxic wastelands. The Kyekna have established dominance over the planet, and dispose of radioactive material here to avoid polluting their own planet or accidentally colliding with it in space. Locations Capital The capital is a large, abandoned city, with industrial buildings made of metal many of which have rusted away. The city seems to have run on nuclear power, so the most widely accepted theory is that the waste was stored underground, the city fell into anarchy by an unknown cause, the leader(s) attempted escape but were attacked by enemy ships, and out of control machinery drilled into toxic waste, leading to the already polluted city being overflowed by polluted water. This allowed the creatures evolved from the huge amount of pollution in their habitats to survive in the polluted waters without problems, leading to them overtaking the Capital and the predators eating the corpses ad still living members of the fallen species. Without anyone to clean up this mess, the capital rusted and was found by Kyekna, who used it as a toxic dump, as dumping waste here didn't affect the life in any negative way. Life Flora *Erubush: (Vastateo Florrus Magnus) This highly evolved plant is one of the few able to survive outside of the planet's single ocean. It floats atop the rivers of toxic waste in the capital city and has adapted to absorbe water and nutrients from the waste, expelling the toxic gases and waste particles from the teal flower atop it's green, leafy bulb. Fauna *Kion: (Anguiloss Sapieonis) The apex predator of the Toxic capital, the Kion is a humanoid semi-aquatic anguilliform with an orange and green hide. It's feet and hands are webbed to facilitate highspeed swimming during hunts. Due to it's aquatic nature and dermal configuration, it lacks follicles in many parts of it's body, specifically the head. It is carnivorous and so it's jaws are lined with sharp fine-edged teeth to allow it to tear flesh off a carcas. When on land, it has long legs to run with while in the water, they are not needed and are replaced by a tale, similar to most anguilliformes. The replacement process consists of the skin on the inner side of the leg becoming adhesive. The legs adhere to each other, forming a structure similar to a tail. Exposure to air will nullify the adhesive, allowing the separation of the legs. *Klush: (Diklusherae Rexica) An odd beast with the appearance of a tentacled blob of solid green bio-matter. It's pigmentation ranges from lime green to yellow, and it's classification is highly debated. It expels waste in the form of a gas with a similar composition to methane. While the main classifications have been ruled out, most believe it to be a mutation of bacteria. This is debated however as it appears to be a multi-cellular life form. Life forms similar to this are referred to as diklusherids. *Klar: (Odontocetia Klarathus) A small aquatic mammal that has adapted to inhabit the toxic waters of the ocean. These creatures are able to swim for short periods of time in toxic waste, or swim for extended periods in less polluted water. *Raegbore: A species of Macro Bacteria which is capable of surviving without oxygen, it is likely the most Radiation-tolerant creature on the planet, it is capable of living in some of the most radioactive locations on the planet, and has even traveled through drums of spent nuclear fuel, seemingly unharmed. Notes *Kyekna still dump Toxic waste into the capitals waterways without restrictions. Because of this the contamination has made little progress in resolving itself. Category:Articles by User:Majoras revenge!!! Category:Planets Category:Kyekna Category:Desert worlds